Birthday Present For You
by Gia-XY
Summary: Seto ulang tahun? Apa yang akan diberikan Jou sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?


Gia : Hiks...

Yurika : Kenapa lu?

Gia : Gu, gue cuma terharu, akhirnya fic 1 hari jadi ini selesai!

Yami : 1 hari?! Jadi lu baru bikin hari ini?!

Gia : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Yami : Dasar males, gue tau lu niat bikin fic ini, cuma kenapa baru hari ini dikerjain?

Gia : Kemaren-kemaren tuh gue banyak tugasss! Malah sekarang tugas gue masih numpuk!

Jou : Ya udahlah, up to you, jadi...

All : Happy reading!

* * *

Disclaimer :

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Story, Gia's OC (c) Gia-XY

* * *

Female : Jounouchi Katsuya, Sennen Atem, Masaki Anzu, Bakura Ryou, Ishtar Malik, Kisaragi Yurika, Kaiba Mokuba

Male : Kaiba Seto, Sennen Yami, Mutou Yuugi, Touzokuou Bakura, Ishtar Marik, Honda Hiroto, Kaitou Noa

* * *

"GAHHH! APA YANG HARUS KUBERIKAN?!" Teriak Jou frustasi.

Kenapa Jou stres begitu? Tentu saja karena besok ulang tahun Kaiba Seto! Pacarnya sekaligus pemilik Kaiba Corporation! Jou sangat stres memikirkan apa yang harus diberikannya pada Seto, jadi dia datang ke rumah Yugi untuk berdiskusi dengan Yugi, Atem dan Yurika.

"Hei, Jou, tenanglah sedikit, aku yakin Kaiba akan menerima apapun juga asal kau yang memberikan." Kata Atem sambil meminum tehnya.

"Ini sih cuma pendapatku sebagai lelaki, tapi kalau aku pasti senang dengan apapun yang diberikan oleh Atem untukku, walau itu batu kerikil sekalipun, soalnya dia kan pacar sekaligus orang yang kucintai. Kupikir Kaiba-kun juga pasti berpikiran sama." Komen Yugi.

"Hahhh... aku merasa tersisihkan saat ini karena aku tidak bisa memberi pendapat apapun. Orang yang pacaran memang ribet." Kata Yurika sambil bertopang dagu di atas meja.

"Oh ayolah, bantu aku! Kan tidak harus pacaran. Gini deh, kalau misalnya Yami ulang tahun, apa yang akan kau berikan padanya?" Tanya Jou.

"Yami-kun? Kenapa jadi Yami-kun?" Tanya Yurika sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja karena kau menyukai Yami." Jawab Atem santai.

"Α, apa maksudmu?! Aku itu tidak menyukainya sama sekali! Naksir cowok aja ogah!" Seru Yurika dengan wajah agak blushing.

"Ogah naksir cowok? Kenapa?" Tanya Jou sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja karena trauma. Cowoknya yang dulu kan playboy dan tukang selingkuh." Jawab Yugi yang membuat Yurika memberikan deathglare padanya, dan...

BUGH!

Yak! Dan satu jitakan mendarat di tepat di atas kepala di atas Yugi!

"Grhhh... SIAPA YANG NYURUH KAMU CERITA-CERITA KE MEREKA?!" Tanya Yurika marah.

"Ukh... Itai... Dasar cewek kasar." kata Yugi sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Yami, kemana dia sekarang? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Kata Jou.

"Terakhir kali sih kudengar katanya dia mau pergi ke tempat Seto." Jawab Atem.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Jou lagi.

"Mungkin minta dibantuin tentang pekerjaan. Yah, setidaknya gitu-gitu Yami kan lumayan pinter." Jawab Yugi.

"Oke, balik ke masalah hadiah! Jadi, kau mau ngasih apaan ke Seto?" Tanya Yurika.

"Α, aku juga bingung..." Jawab Jou agak putus asa.

"Hmm... Apa ya? Masa harus kasih kue buatan sendiri? Terakhir kali kuingat, masakanmu kebanyakan gagal pas pelajaran PKK." Kata Yugi.

"Aha! Kau benar kue buatan sendiri!" Kata Atem tersenyum senang.

"Hah? Kok malah kue buatan sendiri? Kan sudah kubilang kalau masakannya sering gagal." Tanya Yugi bingung.

"Yugi benar! Kalau aku memberinya kue buatan sendiri, yang ada juga Moneybag itu akan mengataiku habis-habisan!" Protes Jou.

"Justru karena sering gagal itulah, berarti kau kan perlu perjuangan keras untuk berhasil. Sesuatu yang perlu kerja keras pasti akan sangat berharga dan aku yakin Seto juga akan senang kalau dia tau kau berjuang mati-matian untuk membuat kue untuknya." Jelas Yurika menggantikan Atem.

"Ta, tapi... Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuat kue, jadi pasti gagal lagi..." kata Jou lemas.

"Tenang saja! Aku dan Yurika akan mengajarimu! Iya kan Yurika?" Tanya Atem sambil tersenyum manis, sampai-sampai Yugi blushing sendiri.

"Atem benar, sesama sahabat kita harus saling membantu kan?" Kata Yurika.

"Atem... Yurika... Kalian memang sahabat yang baik..." Kata Jou terharu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal masak, sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam hal itu, apa aku bisa membantu kalian dengan cara lain selain membantu memasak?" Tanya Yugi.

"Ah! Yuu! Bantu beliin bahan-bahan saja! Uangnya ambil saja di laci depan." Kata Yurika.

"Hm, oke, apa saja yang perlu kubeli?" Tanya Yugi.

Atem mengambil kertas dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya, lalu memberikan kertas itu pada pacarnya itu.

"Itu barang-barang yang perlu dibeli." Kata Atem.

"Oke, aku duluan ya." Pamit Yugi lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita siapkan alat-alatnya di dapur sambil menunggu Yugi pulang!" Usul Atem.

"Oke!" Jawab Jou bersemangat.

~Kitchen~

Semua alat-alat yang diperlukan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Oke, semua alat sudah disiapkan, kita tinggal menunggu Yuu pulang." Kata Yurika.

"Tadaima!" teriak Yugi.

"Okaeri! Baru diomongin sudah datang! Kau memang tepat waktu Yugi!" kata Atem.

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu, ini barang kalian." Kata Yugi sambil menyerahkan kantong belanjaan yang dipegangnya kepada Atem.

"Nah, Yuu, mungkin kami akan sangat berisik, jadi daripada kami mengganggumu atau malah kau yang mengganggu kami, lebih baik kau keluar dan mencari udara segar." Kata Yurika sambil mendorong Yugi keluar dari dapur.

"Apa?! Kalian mengusirku?!" Tanya Yugi kaget.

"Gomen Yugi, ini perintah Yurika, kami tidak bisa melawan." Kata Atem.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Kalau sudah selesai hubungi aku." Kata Yugi sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Yap! Ayo mulai!" seru Yurika.

~Kaiba Corporation~

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Yami?" Tanya Seto dengan wajah putus asa.

"Jadi dia tidak mengangkat telponmu seharian ini? Bahkan SMSpun tidak dibalas?" Tanya Yami.

Seto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Kata Yami.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ternyata Seto lagi stress gara-gara telponnya sama sekali tidak diangkat oleh Jou! Bahkan SMSnya pun tidak dibalas! Yah, itu bukannya Jou sengaja sih… Saking stresnya, Jou sampe tidak mengecek hapenya seharian ini, jadi dia benar-benar tidak tau kalau Seto daritadi berusaha menghubunginya.

"Sibuk? Sibuk apa?! Sibuk selingkuh dengan Keith?!" Tanya Seto marah. Ternyata dia masih dendam sama Keith... -_-

"Hei, hei! Sepupu! Tenanglah! Coba aku tanya, apa dia selalu menjawab telponmu setiap saat?" tanya Yami mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Selalu. Setiap hari dan setiap saat." Kata Seto.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya saat menelponnya?" tanya Yami.

"Aku biasanya bilang, 'Bagaimana kabarmu?', lalu biasanya dijawab dengan 'Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, jamur!' lalu aku akan mengatakan padanya 'Jangan selingkuh' dan dia akan bilang 'Kau ini bodoh ya, mana mungkin aku selingkuh! Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka selingkuh tau! Kau tau itu kan? Lagipula aku sudah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali padamu!', lalu aku akan bilang lagi, 'Kalau begitu, aku kerja dulu Bonkotsu. Kau benar-benar membuatku kurang kerjaan di pagi hari' dan telponnya akan kumatikan." Jelas Seto panjang lebar.

"Apa hanya itu kalimat yang kalian ucapkan di telpon setiap hari?" tanya Yami sambil bersweatdrop ria.

Dengan entengnya Seto hanya menjawab, "Ya."

"Mungkin dia bosan karena cuma itu kalimat yang kau ucapkan di telpon setiap hari. Bagaimana kau coba telpon dia lagi nanti dan ganti pola kalimat yang kau gunakan itu dan mencoba lebih ramah padanya?" Saran Yami.

"Kupikir kau ada benarnya juga. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba saranmu nanti." Kata Seto.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Ja." Pamit Yami sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hm, baiklah. Silahkan pulang." Balas Seto dengan nada setengah mengusir.

~Kame Game Shop~

"KYA~! AKHIRNYA! KUENYA BERHASILLL!" teriak Jou kesenengan.

"Ya, akhirnya berhasil juga setelah 16 kali kegagalan, dan kuenya berhasil di percobaan 17, tepat pada angka umur Seto besok." Kata Yurika.

"Terima kasih sensei! Aku sangat beruntung punya sahabat seperti kalian!" teriak Jou sambil memeluk Atem dan Yurika.

"Syukurlah aku tidak mengundang An-chan ke sini. Kalau ada dia, pasti sekarang Jou masih belum berhasil menyelesaikan kuenya." Kata Yurika sambil mengingat keparahan makanan yang dibuat Anzu saat pelajaran PKK dulu.

Yap, masakan Anzu memang lebih parah dari masakan Jou. Kalau Jou masih mending karena masih bisa dimakan dan setidaknya tidak membahayakan orang yang memakan masakannya. Kalau punya Anzu, bener-bener parah! Sama sekali tidak bisa dimakan! Kalau dimakan bisa menyebabkan orang keracunan!

"Ah! Aku SMS Yugi dulu!" kata Atem sambil mengutak-ngatik handphonenya.

"Nah, ayo kita bungkus kuenya." Kata Yurika sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan kertas kado.

~5 minutes later~

"Fiuh! Selesai~" kata Jou sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Tadaima!" teriak Yami dan Yugi bersamaan.

"Okaeri." Balas Yurika dan Atem.

"Jadi… Kuenya benar-benar berhasil?" tanya Yugi.

"Begitulah… Sekarang yang kubingungkan… Mau kita apakan kue-kue yang gagal ini?" tanya Yurika sambil menunjuk 16 kue-kue gagal.

"Kurasa itu masih bisa dimakan kok Yurika, Cuma bentuknya aja yang gagal, tapi rasanya enak. Tadi aku sudah mencobanya." Kata Atem.

"Kalau begitu… Malam ini kita makan kue!" kata Yurika.

"Aku juga bantu makan." Kata Jou.

"Apa sih kalian lakukan selama aku pergi?" tanya Yami.

"Er… Membuat kue." Kata Atem.

"Hah? Bikin kue buat apaan?" tanya Yami sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja untuk hadiah dari Jou buat ulang tahun Seto, baka Yami-kun!" kata Yurika sebal.

"Seto? Ulang tahun? Oh iya! Besok dia ulang tahun! Jou, jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengerjai Seto dengan tidak mengangkat telpon dan tidak membalas SMSnya seharian ini ya?" tanya Yami.

"Ngerjain jamur itu? Tidak mengangkat telponnya? Tidak membalas SMSnya? Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat ngerjain Moneybag itu kok! Sebaiknya aku cek telponku sekarang!" kata Jou panik sambil mengambil handphonenya di atas meja.

"You have 58 misscall and 47 message? Oh Ra! Aku sama sekali tidak mengecek handphone daritadi! Aku harus minta maaf pada-"

Drttt… Drttt…

Yak! Handphone kembali bergetar! Pantes aja dia gak sadar ada telpon sama SMS sebanyak itu daritadi! Orang handphone aja dia silent! Jou mengangkat telponnya.

"Moshi moshi..." Kata Jou takut-takut, siapa tau Seto akan langsung memarahinya.

/Puppy! Yokatta! Akhirnya diangkat juga! Kenapa telponku gak diangkat dari tadi? SMSku juga gak dibales!/ tanya Seto panik.

'Dia tidak marah?'

"Maaf, tadi aku sama sekali tidak memegang handphone. Aku menaruhnya di atas meja. Tadi aku… Aku… Aku keseruan nonton film! Iya! Nonton film!" kata Jou agak panik mencari alasan yang tepat.

/Benarkah? Kukira terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu. Aku tutup dulu ya, ada kerjaan. Ja./ Pamit Seto.

"J-Ja…" Balas Jou.

TUT! TUT!

"Ini bukan mimpi kan? Sejak kapan si jamur itu jadi ramah begitu?" tanya Jou dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Mungkin dia sadar akan kesalahannya padamu selama ini." Jawab Yami santai sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Ternyata dia benar-benar mengikuti saranku.' pikir Yami.

"Oh ya, Yami-kun, Yuu, nanti kita mau mebicarakan sesuatu." Kata Yurika.

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" tanya Yami.

"Kau akan tau kok nanti. Nah, ayo makan~" ajak Atem.

~25th October~

~Kaiba Mansion~

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? Kenapa semua orang menyuruhku pulang? Isono juga! Kemana dia hari ini?!" kata Seto kesal.

'Ini benar-benar bad day untukku…' pikir Seto sambil tersenyum miris meratapi nasibnya.

'Kenapa rasanya aneh ya daritadi? Oh! Kenapa rumah sepi sekali? Biasanya kan Mokuba mengajak anak rambut hijau itu ke rumah, diapa ya nama anak itu? Neia? Noir? Nia? Atau apa? Oh ya! Namanya Noa! Tapi baguslah kalau Mokuba tidak mengajak anak itu ke rumah, enak saja dia mau pacaran dengan imoutoku!' pikir Seto sambil terus berjalan sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya.

Seto membuka pintu kamarnya, dan yang didapatinya adalah… Gelap.

'Aneh, perasaan tadi aku tidak mematikan lampu kamar. Apa mungkin salah seorang maid yang membereskan kamarku yang mematikannya?' pikir Seto.

Seto menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan…

"SURPRISE! TANJOUBI OMEDETOU SETO!" teriak Jou dan yang lainnya mengagetkan Seto.

"Kalian?! Tunggu! Kalian bilang apa tadi? Aku ulang tahun? Hari ini memangnya tanggal berapa?"

"25 Oktober Seto! Ulang tahunmu!" kata Yurika.

"25 Oktober? Oh iya! Kenapa aku bisa lupa pada hari ulang tahunku sendiri?" tanya Seto merasa bodoh.

"Nah, Seto, ayo kita tiup lilin!" kata Atem sambil menarik Seto.

Seto hanya mendengus sambil berkata,"Memangnya aku anak kecil apa? Pake tiup lilin segala."

"Oh ayolah nii-sama, kuenya yang buat Jou-nee loh!" kata Mokuba.

"Kau? Membuat kue? Seingatku masakanmu selalu gagal saat pelajaran PKK." Kata Seto dengan nada tidak percaya sambil menunjuk Jou.

"Kau berkata-kata seakan-akan masakanku selalu gagal saja. Asal kau tau saja, tidak semua masakanku itu gagal tau!" protes Jou.

"Yeah, memang tidak semua, tapi untuk membuat kue ini saja perlu 16 kali gagal." Kata Yurika.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kia tiup lilinnya Seto. Kau tidak mau kan membuat pacarmu sedih dengan tidak menghargai usahanya membuat kue ini?" tanya Noa.

"Baik-baik, akan kulakukan."

"Silahkan buat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin." Kata Ryou.

Seto memejmkan matanya.

'Semoga aku dan Katsuya tetap bersama dan saling mencintai selamanya.'

"Sudah, ayo cepatlah! Aku mau acara anak kecil ini cepat berakhir!" kata Seto.

"Oke, 1, 2, 3!" teriak semuanya berbarengan.

Fuhh….

"Nah, jadi apa permohonan yang kau buat tadi Seto?" tanya Yami.

"Kau ini gimana sih Yami-kun? Kalau permohonan dikasih tau ke orang lain nanti permohanannya gak akan terwujud dong!" protes Yurika sambil mendengus kesal.

"Nah, Seto, sekarang potong kue bersama Jou~" kata Malik.

"Apa?! Aku?!" tanya Jou tidak percaya, atau lebih tepatnya ogah-ogahan.

"Yup! Silahkan Kaiba-kun, Jou." Kata Yugi sambil memberikan pisau pada Seto dan Jou.

Seto dan Jou hanya memegang pisau bersama-sama sambil blushing dan memotong kuenya bersama.

"Nah, jadi kue pertama buat siapa nih?" tanya Yami sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Ambillah Bonkotsu, aku tau kau sudah tergiur melihat kuenya dari tadi." Kata Seto sambil menyodorkan piring kuenya pada Jou.

"Hei! Kau berkata seakan-akan aku ini benar-benar rakus!" protes Jou.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu kok." Kata Seto.

"Kura~ Setelah ini kita harus pulang dan kau harus masak untukku hari ini! Aku mau mencoba rasa masakanmu." pinta Ryou pada Bakura sambil tersenyum manis.

'Oh Ra… Dia manis sekali…' Pikir Bakura.

"Te, terserah apa katamu saja Yadounushi." Kata Bakura sok cuek.

"Marik Darling~ Habis ini kita harus kencan! Kencan!" seru Malik pada Marik.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita kencan habis ini Malik Honey!" seru Marik.

"Yugi, gimana kalau besok kita kencan?" tanya Atem pada Yugi.

"Boleh saja, lagipula besok kita kan pulang cepat." Kata Yugi.

"Kenapa hawa di sini penuh love semua ya?" tanya Anzu sambil sweatdrop.

"Karena rata-rata semua orang di sini pasangan, termasuk kita." Jawab Honda.

"Benar juga sih. Oh ya Hon! Bisa tidak kau membantuku membatulkan kompor di rumah? Kudengar kau jago dalam hal beginian." Kata Anzu.

"Oh! Tentu saja! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Kata Honda.

"Aih~ Honda bisa saja~" kata Anzu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Noa… Er… Apa kau nanti mau mengajariku Matematika? Ada yang tidak kumengerti." Pinta Mokuba pada Noa.

"Tentu saja Moku-chan, nanti aku akan mengajarimu." Kata Noa sambil tersenyum pada Mokuba.

Mokuba hanya blushing saja melihat senyuma Noa.

"Haha, sepertinya di sini surganya para pasangan." Kata Yurika sembil tersenyum miris.

"Yeah, benar. Kapan kau mau jadi pacarku Hime? Kalau kau jadi pacarku kan kita tidak perlu merasa tersisih seperti ini saat ada di antara mereka." Kata Yami.

"Ba, baka! Kau ini benar-benar menganggap enteng yang namanya pacaran ya! Jangan pikir dengan pacaran semua beban akan terlepas! Lagian kau senang sekali sih menggodaku! Sudahlah, jangan bercanda terus, seriuslah sedikit." seru Yurika sebal sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yami.

"Siapa yang bercanda?" tanya Yami berbicara sendiri.

"Bonkotsu, ini benar-benar kue buatanmu?" tanya Seto tidak percaya setelah memakan kue itu.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak buatan siapa lagi? Yurika? Atem? Atau Anzu?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya."

"Huh! Terserahmulah!"

"Hei, aku kan Cuma bercanda Puppy." Kata Seto sambil tertawa-tawa.

(Gia : Apa? Seto? Tertawa? OH RA! INI LANGKA BANGET! HARUS DIABADIKAN! AYO KITA FOTO! FOTOGRAFER! FOTO!

Fotografer : Hah? Apaan? Punya hak apa lu merintah-merintah gue? Gue kan dibayarnya sama si Yugi dkk! Bukan sama lu!

Gia : Cih, dasar!

Fotografer : *foto Seto*

Gia : Cih, tuh kakhirnya difoto juga -_-

Fotografer : Yah, habis ini kan langka banget, kalo gue jual dipasaran laku nih.

Gia : Mata duitan -_-)

"Kau membuatku sebal!" kata Jou sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Gomen, gomen, aku kan Cuma bercanda."

"Hei, dua orang disana! Mau dilanjutkan tidak acaranya?" tanya Yurika.

"Waduh! Gomen! Aku lupa! Hahaha!" kata Jou.

~After Party~

Akhirnya pesta selesai dan hanya tersisa Jou dan Seto di gerbang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?" tanya Seto pada Jou

"Ya, lagian aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Kata Jou.

"Tapi ini kan sudah malam." Protes Seto.

"Oh, tenanglah Seto! Aku ini kan mantan preman sekolah! Aku pasti menjaga diriku sendiri." Kata Jou.

"Ya sudahlah, toh aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu ini. Sampaikan salamku pada Shizuka dan ayahmu." Kata Seto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu! Ja Seto!" Pamit Jou, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Seto.

"Hei Puppy! Kuemu tadi enak juga!" seru Seto.

Jou hanya tersenyum senang.

"Ternyata kau suka ya? Yokatta!"

"A, aku hukannya suka! Aku kan hanya bilang enak!" kata Seto berusaha mengelak.

"Uso~ ku tau kalau kau suka pada kue buata—"

Kata-kata Jou terputus saat Seto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jou.

"Kau berisik. Pulanglah! Aku tidak mau kau dimarahi ayahmu seperti dulu lagi!" kata Seto.

Wajah Jou memerah karena malu.

"SETOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Jou : *blushing* APA-APAAN TUH ADEGAN TERAKHIR?!

Gia : Ehehehe~ Gitu deh~

Seto : fic gak mutu

Noa : Alurnya kayaknya kecepetan

Marik : Kenapa Bronzeshipping cuma dikit?!

Bakura : Tau nih! Author bego!

Gia : Dibilangin gue bikinnya ngebut!

Yurika : Siapa suruh males

Gia : Dibilangin gue banyak tugas!

Yugi : Yah, jadi...

Atem : Sorry for the misstypo

All : Thanks for reading


End file.
